Davox pierde el Control¿Davox Negativo?
Creditos a Kcapo por el Despixeleo. Trama En el Parque Hiper-Supermatrix:'Virus Entrante y Eliminado '''Davox:'Jaja Los VIrus nunca Entran en MI ....cuerpo, Que me pasa? me siento mal, me duele la cabe.. AAAH Duele¡¡¡ , estoy cambiandoooo...,Furia¡¡¡¡¡ Davox Pone Los Ojos Rojos y Se Enoja y Empieza a Destruir Todo a Su Paso y Crece 10 Centimetros 'Davox:'Voy a destruir la Humanidad¡¡¡ Mientras en La Casa De Ben... 'Ben:'Zzzzzzzzzzz La Puerta se Abre y Ben Despierta 'Ben:'Abuelo 'Davox:'Te Destruire Ben Tennyson 'Ben:'Por que me Haces Esto 'Ben:'Despues de Que Kevin 11 Regreso Llegaste Apenas llevas 1 Semana y Me VIenes A Traicionar¡¡¡ Davox se Transforma En Hunmongosaurio '''Hunmongosaurio(Davox):Hunmongosaurio Hunmongosaurio Golpea a Ben Tennyson Unas 2.340.000 Veces y Ben se Queda Inconsciente Hunmongosaurio Pone a Ben Tennyson en Una Nave y La Nave va a Vilgaxia En Vilgaxia 'Vilgax:'No se que Hacer odio a Davox mas que a Be.. 'Hunmongosaurio(Davox):'Te Traje a Ben Tennyson. 'Vilgax:'Se traes a Ben Tennyson significa que eres Albedo. Hunmongosaurio se Destranforma 'Davox:'Soy Davox y estoy a tus ordenes 'Vilgax:'Bueno no es un sueño por que me acabo de golpear,Davox devuelveme el Hiper-Supermatrix. Davox Devuelve el Hiper-Supermatrix En La Tierra,En la Casa De Ben 'Kevin(llorando):'Nooo,revelo que su Abuelo tiene su Ipod Touch. 'Gwen:'Sueles ser Mas maduro 'Kevin(serio):'y Ben todavia no ha llegado 'Gwen:'pero si dijo que dormiria en su cama Los Chicos van a la Habitacion de Ben 'Gwen y Kevin:'No Esta... De Vuelta en Vilgaxia Vilgax:Al Fin este Dia ha Llegado Davox:Es el Fin de mi Hermano Vilgax:Tu Hermano Davox:Que acaso no lo sabias mandamos robots a todo el universo e incluso a Otras Dimensiones. Vilgax:Destrui Esos robots pero como sea Ben esta amarrado al techo y Lo Destruire frame|Creditos a [[Usuario:Soyelmejor]] Vilgax Lanza Lasers Ben Despierta... Ben:Hora de Muy Grande.... Ben se Transforma en Muy Grande... Muy Grande:Muy Grande...¡¡¡ thumb|left|399px|Creditos a Soyelmejor Muy Grande lanza Lasers a Vilgax Pero Davox Se Transforma en Muy Grande Muy Grande(Davox):Pelea.... Muy Grande(Davox) y Muy Grande(Ben) Empiezan a Pelear Ben se Destranforma Muy Grande(Davox):Cobarde,Ven y pelea como Hombre¡¡¡ Ben:Super-onmitrix Elimina el Virus de Davox Muy Grande(Davox):Se destranforma Davox:Como llege aqui Ben:Un Virus entro a Tu Cerebro Llegan Gwen y Kevin Kevin y Gwen:y Davox sigue siendo Davox 11 Kevin:Que...es solo un Apodo Vilgax:Are que hablen en distintos idiomas Vilgax presiona un Boton Ben:Vilgax, vorrei che non fosse Nato Gwen:Vilgax, eu queria que você não tinha Nascido Kevin:Vilgax, I wish you had not Born Davox:Vilgax、私はあなたが生まれていなかったしたい Vilgax:Si,si no me Interesa. Davox se Transforma en Hunmongosaurio Hunmongosaurio(Davox):Hunmongoshauiro. Hunmongosaurio lanza a VIlgax lejos y apreta el boton que Apreto Vilgax. Gwen,Ben:Si davox lo hiciste otra vez Personajes Heroes *Ben *Davox(La Mitad del Epi) *Gwen *Kevin *Max(Mencionado) Villanos *Davox(La Mitad del Epi) *Vilgax Aliens Utilizados Por Davox *Hunmongosaurio(2 Veces) *Muy Grande(Debut En D10) Por Ben *Muy Grande(Debut En D10) Curiosidades *Cuando Ben dice:Vilgax, vorrei che non fosse mai nato esta hablando Italiano *Cuando Gwen dice:Vilgax, eu queria que você não tinha Nascido esta Hablando Portugues *Cuando Kevin dice:Vilgax, I wish you had not been born *Cuando Davox dice:Vilgax、私はあなたが生まれていなかったしたい esta hablando Japones. *Todas las Frases dichas en idiomas Extranjeros significan:Vilgax,ojala no hubieses nacido Eventos Importantes *Se Revela que Davox es Hermano de Ben. Categoría:Episodios de Davox 10:Un Heroe Mas Categoría:Temporada 1 De Davox 10:Un Heroe Mas